


Birthday Wish

by BattlingBard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Brotp, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattlingBard/pseuds/BattlingBard
Summary: It's Kara's birthday and Lena and Maggie find themselves alone in the kitchen at one point. Because Maggie has great gaydar she recognizes Lena's big gay crush on Kara and calls her out on it.Prompt from tumblr. If you know original poster, let me know :)





	1. Chapter 1

“See you on Monday, Kara!” James calls from the door.

“Bye, Kara!” Winn waves at the women left in the apartment before the door closes behind him.

Kara turns from the door with a content smile on her face. “You three really don’t have to stay to help clean up, you know.” She joins Alex, Maggie, and Lena in the living room.

“It’s your birthday, Kara.” Lena stands from the couch and grabs one of Kara’s hands. “You can’t just be left alone to clean up by yourself. This is your day, remember?” She squeezes Kara’s hand once before releasing it.

Maggie watches the exchange with her eyebrows almost disappearing into her hairline. Alex nudges her in the side, and they both stand to begin collecting bottles to throw into the trash. “So Kara… Got any plans for the rest of the weekend?” Maggie asks while watching Lena out of the corner of her eye.

“Oh. No.” Kara shakes her head.

Lena doesn’t disappoint. Maggie sees her nearly drop the game pieces she is handing to Kara. “Really? I thought you were into the whole going big on your birthday thing?” Maggie smirks when she sees Lena bite her lip.

“Well Alex and I had all day yesterday together, and all of you came over tonight - which was amazing by the way. That cake was the best I’ve ever had, Lena. Thanks again for bringing it!” Kara flashes a bright smile at Lena and touches her hand.

Maggie grins when she sees the pink coloring to Lena’s cheeks. “Yeah, Luthor.” Alex joins in on the conversation. “I would ask where you got it, but I have a feeling I’ll either not be able to afford it, or will be put on a waiting list long enough to have it in time for my 40th birthday.”

“Probably both,” Maggie teases.

“If you ever want a cake, I can have one to you in a day.” Lena smiles easily at Alex.

Kara gasps with a hand coming to her chest in faux shock. “What about me?”

“You’d probably only have to wait long enough for the cake to be finished,” Maggie says before Lena can answer. Kara’s attention shoots to Maggie, who watches Lena bite her lip and look down to hide the coloring on her cheeks.

“So what did you wish for, Kara?” Alex asks.

“You know that’s against the rules.” Kara looks so serious.

“Do you remember when you didn’t even understand the concept of making a wish and blowing out the candles?”

“Remember when you sat across on my first earth birthday?”

Alex groans and walks away from the other women in the living area. Maggie perks up in interest. “I’m sensing a story.”

“Did you blow the frosting all over your sister?” Lena asks. She is standing across the coffee table from Kara. Maggie is behind the couch.

“No.” Alex rejoins them with a fresh beer in her hand. “The entire cake went flying at me.”

“At least the candles weren’t lit by the time they hit you.” Kara shrugs.

Maggie and Lena look at each other and break out into laughter after a moment. “Please tell me there are pictures,” Maggie pleads.

“No.”

“Yes.”

Kara and Alex speak at the same time.

“Kara, I have videos of you flying in your sleep… including the one that led to us getting a skylight.”

Lena’s entire demeanor brightens greatly. “I will fill your lab with brand new equipment if you send me those videos.” She sounds and looks as if she is negotiating a business deal for L-Corp. “And I will do those modifications you talked about on your alien gun.”

“Take the deal, Danvers,” Maggie says with awe in her voice as she stares at Lena. Lena levels a glance at Alex. Alex’s jaw falls open as she turns to Maggie.

Kara groans and plops on the couch. “But it’s my birthday,” she whines in a feeble attempt to not have Lena get her hands on those videos.

Maggie watches Lena melt as she turns to look at the pout on Kara’s face. “Perhaps, we will revisit this at a later time, Agent Danvers.” Lena’s eyes don’t leave Kara, and Kara’s pout morphs into a bright smile.

“You’re the best!” Kara jumps up from the couch and pulls Lena into a hug. She spins the younger woman around in her arms.

Kara sets her back down, and Lena looks a touch flustered. “You flatter me.” Lena sounds a touch breathless.

“I told you… I speak the truth.” Kara bumps her shoulder against Lena’s as she goes to put the games back on the shelf.

“Yeah,” Lena whispers more to herself before picking up glasses to take to the kitchen.

“How long?”

Lena jumps and spins when she hears Maggie’s voice whispering from right behind her. “Excuse me?” Lena keeps her voice low.

“You’re into her.” Maggie gestures with her head over her shoulder toward the living area, where Kara and Alex are deep in conversation.

“What? I don’t know what-”

“I’m a detective and a lesbian. While I hate the term, gaydar… I can spot when a woman is as into another woman as you are.” Lena tenses her jaw and straightens her spine, and Maggie lets out a sigh as she softens her posture. “I’m not going to say anything. It’s not my place.”

“I-I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. I’ve been there. I think every not straight woman has. Your secret is safe with me, Lena.”

“Thank you.” Lena looks extremely uncomfortable with the conversation.

“No problem.” Maggie’s smile shows her dimples. She leaves Lena to collect herself and returns to the living area.

They finish cleaning the last of the party mess, and Alex and Maggie settle onto the couch in a conversation amongst themselves. “I think I’m going to call it a night,” Lena tells Kara. They are standing in the kitchen after Kara just put away the leftover cake in the refrigerator.

“Oh,” Kara’s voice is small. “Yeah, I mean… it is late, and you’re probably tired.” Lena smiles at her. “I’ll walk you out.” Kara’s mood brightens a little.

“You don’t have-”

“I want to. I’ll get your coat.” Kara comes back from her room and holds the coat open for Lena to slide her arms into. “I’ll be back,” Kara calls over her shoulder as she steps out of the door. “Thanks again for coming, Lena. It wouldn’t have been the same without you.”

“You just liked that cake.”

“No. Well, yes, but no. That’s not why.” They walk in silence for a few beats. “Everything's better with you there.”

Lena bites her lip. “I always enjoy your company, Kara.”

“Good. I’m glad.” They fall into silence as they step into the garage.

“Thank you for inviting me, Kara.” Lena turns to face Kara when they reach her car.

“You are always welcome, Lena. Anytime. I mean that.” Her voice sounds more like Supergirl in that moment.

Lena smiles adoringly. “Thank you, Kara.” She moves to open her car door, but Kara steps closer.

“Wait.” Kara holds up a hand, and Lena tilts her head in question. “Um.” Kara bites her lip and reaches out a hand to hold Lena’s. “Before you go… Um…” She takes a step closer and looks down at their joined hands. Slowly, she takes in a deep breath before looking up at Lena. “I was hoping you could help make my birthday wish would come true,” Kara whispers.

Lena gazes right into Kara’s eyes. “What are friends for?” She whispers back.

“I don’t want to be just friends,” Kara whispers before closing the distance between them. Lena gasps when Kara’s lips touch hers, but responds to the kiss almost instantly. Bringing her hands up to the collar of Kara’s shirt, Lena tugs Kara closer to her. Their bodies press together, and they deepen the kiss. Kara makes Lena step back, so she’s leaning against her car. They both moan into the kiss.

When Kara opens the door to her apartment, Maggie and Alex are watching something on Netflix. They turn to see Kara leaning back against the door with a goofy smile on her face. Her lips have Lena’s lipstick on them.

Maggie holds a hand out in front of Alex. With a groan, Alex pulls out her wallet before slapping a 20 dollar bill in Maggie’s hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lena**

So about revisiting that deal at a later time…

**Alex**

What deal?

**Lena**

The videos and your new lab equipment.

**Alex**

Oh.

THAT deal.

That was almost a year ago. I thought Kara pouted you out  of that idea.

**Lena**

Only temporarily.

**Alex**

What did she do?

**Lena**

She may have gone to my old boarding school after they  announced

new ownership, and Supergirl left with some  old photographs.

**Alex**

Can I see them?

**Lena**

Absolutely not.

**Alex**

Fine, but you have to come to my apartment to watch the videos.

**Lena**

You have yourself a deal.

**Alex**

Kara has a work thing tonight. Come to my place at 7.

**Lena**

I’ll be there.

* * *

Lena, Alex, and Maggie are laughing wildly, sitting on the couch in Alex’s apartment. There are two boxes of pizza on the coffee table and several bottles of beer. An SD card is plugged into the television. They calm their laughter when a new video begins.

 

> The foot of Alex’s bed comes into view. The covers are thrown back, and her feet hit the floor. Not a sound is heard as her bedroom door comes closer. There’s a pause before Alex’s hand grabs the doorknob. Painfully slow, the handle twists open. The door opens just enough for a teenage Alex to sneak through. There’s a soft glow coming from down the hallway. The camera follows it.
> 
> A partially open door comes into view. The camera peeks into the doorway. A blanket is dangling over Kara’s body as she floats several feet over the bed. The door is silently pushed open further.
> 
> Kara rolls over in the air, causing the blanket to slide off of her body. The camera shakes with Alex’s silent laughter. Kara reaches out one hand in an attempt to find her blanket. The camera shakes more.
> 
> She flops back onto the bed, and the screen goes black.

Another video begins.

 

> The floor comes into view, and the bottom of Alex’s door is seen as it opens. The angle is lifted to show the hallway. There’s a soft voice heard in the distance. The camera goes down the hall toward Kara’s opened doorway. The bed is empty.
> 
> A sound is heard off camera.
> 
> The image shakes as Alex rushes to the source of the sound. Rounding a corner, the upstairs den comes into view. Kara is floating slowly through the room.
> 
> Alex’s muffled laughter is heard as she watches from the hallway. Kara bumps into a wall. She sucks in a sharp breath. A snort of laughter comes from behind the camera.
> 
> Kara’s head jerks, and she shoots up toward the ceiling. Her head goes straight through the ceiling. The camera quickly shows the floor as Alex runs away. Voices are heard before the screen goes black.

Maggie and Lena both turn to Alex with wide eyes. She’s sitting in between them.

“That one was totally your fault,” Lena accuses.

“What? No!” Alex glares at Lena.

“No. She’s right.” Maggie points to the television. “You scared her when you laughed.”

“Why did you run away?” Lena asks.

“I didn’t want to get caught out there!”

Maggie and Lena gape at Alex. “That’s a pretty guilty move, Danvers.” Maggie shakes her head in amusement.

“She didn’t go all of the way through the roof.” Alex crosses her arms defiantly.

Maggie rolls her eyes. “That’s not the point.”

“Oh, well. I’m still getting new lab equipment and my gun fixed up.”

Lena reaches for her drink. “That’s true, but I’m showing that one to Kara.”

* * *

**Lena**

Everything was delivered to your lab last night. Enjoy.

* * *

Alex goes straight to her lab when she gets to work. Her eyes are shining with her large smile. She checks to make sure no one can see her before giddily skipping to the new microscope on the lab table. She plays with it for a few minutes before checking out some of her other equipment. After taking several pictures and selfies, she sends them to her mom in the hopes of making her jealous and getting her to come check it all out in person.

Her eyes find the case for her gun on one of the tables. With an excited grin, she rushes to the table. She flips open the lock, throwing open the lid.

A burst of glitter and confetti hits her entire front. She spits out a mouthful of color. Attempting to clear her face of the plethora of colors, she wipes both hands down her face.

“Okay. I guess it was my fault.”

She looks down at the colors standing out on her black uniform.

“That’s a good look for you.”

Alex whirls around with a glare at the sound of Kara’s voice. She narrows her eyes at the sight before her. Kara is holding up her phone to record her, and Lena and Maggie are standing next to her.

“Let’s call it even,” Alex relents.


End file.
